When the Sky is Crying
by Fletset
Summary: Sana meets with Akito on a rainy evening. But... why is he avoiding her?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kodomo no Omocha or any of it's characters. I write this story just for pure fun.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.

Enjoy :)

_When the Sky Is Crying_

"…Yamato-sensei, what do you think is the main reason for the fact that many high school students …"

click

"…Mako-chan! I was looking for you! The magical rod has been stolen!…"

click

"…I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me…"

click

"…Three persons were killed in a car accident this morning…"

click

Sana Kurata, now sixteen years old, sighed heavily and turned off her TV set. There was nothing interesting on today. She hated it when that happened- she finally gets some time to watch TV, and everything on at that moment could lullaby her to sleep.

She leaned against the big window in her room, a bored look on her young face. Hayama Akito, her boyfriend for the past three years was supposed to be there over an hour ago. What was keeping him? It was raining heavily that afternoon, and she guessed, or at least hoped, that his sister or father did not allow him to go out until the rain got lighter.

She stood up and decided that her hair could use a few more brushes, and her eyes could use just a little more shadow…

When she was done making up, for the third time that day, she resumed her waiting by the window. She enjoyed the sound of the rain falling down, and watching some couples share an umbrella. Her lips curved into a smile as she pictured herself with Akito in the same situation. That smile turned into a scowl, though, as she realized that he would probably tell her to use her bag for cover or something like that.

Who would have thought that her worst enemy ever could become her best friend and later even love? Heh, the ironies of life…

She let out a small squeal when she noticed the lone figure standing by her gate, looking up- towards her bedroom window. "Hayama! He's here!" she said excitedly to herself. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, grabbed her bag and left the room, calling "Mama! I'm going out with Hayama!"

"Okay, but don't stay out until late!" her mother called back while running away from Onda-san, and then the front door was shut.

Sana opened her red umbrella and joined her boyfriend by the gate. "Hayama!!" she greeted him excitedly, smiling widely.

She was about to give him a squeezing hug, for she has not seen him for about a week now, but he held his hand to stop her.

"Don't," he said. "I… err... forgot my umbrella and I'm really wet and dirty. Leave the hug for another day." Then he walked backwards, as if he were afraid that she will hug him even though he asked her not to.

She seemed disappointed. "Oh…" she said quietly, but then she became her happy self again. "Well, I missed you!"

"Same here," he said and begun walking in the direction of the park.

"Uhh… shouldn't we go to a warmer place? Like a restaurant?" Sana suggested, already trying to preserve her body heat by rubbing herself lightly. Then another idea struck her. "You want to share my umbrella?"

Akito jumped slightly at this. "I'd… rather not. I like the rain. Come on, let's take a walk."

She coked an eyebrow. Hayama Akito was the type to agree almost to anything. Usually he did not care much about where they will go, but she followed him, nonetheless.

They walked in silence, the rain providing the only loud sound around. Occasionally, people glanced and giggled at them, or cocked an eyebrow and whispered something about them in their company's ears. Sana guessed they were probably commenting about the teen idol going out with someone, who was not known at all in the world of actors. She never paid them attention, so why start now?

All the while Sana tried to grab a hold at his arm, but he always got away, narrowing his eyes. "Stop this, Kurata."

She pouted. "But we're a couple! We should start act like one!" Again, her mind drifted into fantasies about her and Akito sharing an umbrella and keeping each other warm in the cold of the winter. _'But, of course, he forgot his umbrella and doesn't want to share mine' _she reminded herself.

He did not reply. He acted strange today… as if, there was something he was not telling her. "You don't love me anymore!" she suddenly declared out of the blue. He stared at her, aghast. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

The people around them stopped what they were doing to stare at the screaming, distressed girl, and then, when nothing else happened, continued on their way.

"No," he said. "Stop being ridiculous, Kurata."

"Then why won't you let me hug you?" she asked again, more quietly this time. Her eyes were sad, and when she stared into his, she gasped. His eyes were vacant, lifeless. "Is something wrong? You seem a little pale…" she asked, afraid for his well being. "Was it something I said? Gomen gomen!!"

"It's nothing," he told her and turned away.

_'His voice sounds a bit different, too,' _she thought. "Are sure? Nothing happened in your family, right?" She could still remember what he was like five-four years ago, when things in his family were really bad. He was cold and uncaring. Well, his uncariness did not change, but at least he was more… loving.

"It's nothing, really. Let's just…go" he kept on moving forward, and without any other choice, she followed, not trusting his answer.

They arrived at the park, which was empty. Not uncommon to this weather. Akito stopped walking and sat on a bench, lifting his gaze to the dark sky above. "Aren't you afraid you'll catch a cold? The bench is totally wet! You'll be soaked!" Sana practically screamed at him.

"I'm already wet, aren't I?" he said and looked away from her. "A few more drops aren't going to change anything."

"Why are you avoiding me today?" she fired the question that has been bothering her for the past ten minutes. "Do you love me less?"

"No," he said and turned his head to look at her. Again, a simple word as an answer. Yet, she felt somewhat relieved.

A moment of silence passed between the two, when usually Sana's hyper conversations filled those empty gaps. But today, there was a certain atmosphere, which prevented her hyperness. It seemed almost… gloomy. "You know," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "They say that when it's raining like this, then the angels above are crying."

"They cry for three months a year? Pathetic beings…" Akito muttered, the first serious thing he said since she met him today.

"Hayama!" she shouted in surprise. He could be so ridiculous sometimes. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she answered, and then burst out laughing. He did not laugh with her. Hayama Akito _never_ laughs, after all. Well… almost never, that is.

He looked up again, as the rain fell harder. "I think-" her laughter ceased abruptly as he spoke. "-that when it rains this hard, then the sky is crying for someone."

"Oh yeah?" she said. And he says that _she is_ the one talking nonsense. "Like who?"

A lightning struck as he whispered, "you."

She gasped and her eyes widened. "M-me?" she questioned. Something in his voice when he said it made the hairs on her nape stand, and her heart skip a beat. "Why so?"

He sighed and stood up. "Never mind. It's getting late, you better go home now," he said and begun walking in the direction of his house.

"Wait, Hayama!" she called after him. He stopped. "What did you mean?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes reflecting deep sadness. Then he smiled. She gasped. The only time she saw him smiling was when he moved to- "I love you," he suddenly said, and then turned away and kept on walking.

She remained standing behind him, her mouth gape and those three words repeating over and over in her head. It was the first time he ever told her that. _I love you…_

And the rain poured down.

She was happy. No… more then happy. She was thrilled. She practically skipped the entire way to school this lovely Monday morning. "Good morning!" she greeted anyone, whom she met on the way, and that included Fuuka, Tsuyoshi and Aya.

"Sana-chan?" Aya asked, as if it was the first time she met the young star. "Are you okay?"

"Sure I am!" Sana said, smiling widely.

"Aren't you… sad?" Tsuyoshi asked, moving his face closer to hers to inspect her… odd behavior.

"Why would I be?" she asked. "The world is great! To be alive is great! Everything is great!" then she noticed Fuuka, whose stare was fixed to the floor.

"Sana," Fuuka said quietly, as if only now she acknowledged her presence.

"Hm?" Sana asked, totally missing the sadness in her best friend's voice.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"Because Hayama finally said he loves me yesterday evening!" She answered, and then felt a slap.

"How dare you!" Fuuka screamed, her hand ready to slap her friend again. Only now Sana noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What…?" Sana whispered, lifting her hand to caress her stinging cheek.

"Come on, Fuuka… let's go to wash your face…" Aya said and dragged a crying Fuuka away, leaving a stunned Sana behind her.

"Sana-chan," Tsuyoshi said, serious. "Are you sure he told you that _yesterday _evening?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Didn't your mom tell you anything?"

"Well, she did say there was something serious she needed to tell me, but I told her I didn't feel like listening to anything depressing…" Sana answered, her eyes roaming around as she wondered why everyone was so dead serious today.

"Sana," Tsuyoshi said again, leaving the suffix. "It can't be that Akito-kun met you yesterday evening."

"Why not? I saw him! I even talked to him!"

"You're imagining things!" He screamed. Then, seeing her confused and somewhat scared expression, he elaborated. "Akito-kun… he… was involved in an accident-"

"What?! Is he okay?" Sana cut him off, scared for her boyfriend.

"Well, he and… he and another two people…" he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. " The doctors said," he continued with a cracking voice, "that it took him about fifteen minutes until he was freed from the pain."

"You mean…?" she was about to ask, and he nodded. "That it took him fifteen minutes to recover?"

"How dense can you be?!" Tsuyoshi shouted, still not making sense to the confused Sana. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm still recovering myself," he said quietly.

"Recovering? Are you sick?" she put her finger on her lips, adding to her still childish innocence and denseness.

Good, she made him smile. The seriousness of everyone around scared her. "Sana," he said her name once again, and held her shoulders. "It took him fifteen minutes… to die." She gasped, and felt like her heart was falling to her stomach. "Akito-kun is dead, Sana…" then he hugged her and let his tears fall into her shoulder.

"Dead…?" she repeated, but he didn't answer. It took awhile for it to sink in, and when it did, she felt something wet on her cheek. She looked up.

It was raining.

_"I think that when it rains this hard, then the sky is crying for someone."_

_"Like who?"_

_"You."_

Then everything became clear to her. The people around were not laughing at Sana, who was seeing a not-so-famous guy. They were laughing at Sana, who was talking to herself loudly in the middle of the street.

He would not let her hug him. He would not let her drag him into company.

He would not let her know he was dead.

And then, when she felt that everything round her was collapsing, Kurata Sana joined the sky in it's crying.

The End 

****

****

**Author's Note: **so… how was it? I hoped you liked it. Please review! ;

_-E2K_


End file.
